


Reunion

by Onnoff



Series: AU-gust 2020 [5]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Friendship, Gen, POV Hakuba Saguru, Post-Apocalypse, maybe implied crush and romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 5: Post-Apocalypse auIt had been too long since Saguru had last seen his friends.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Hattori Heiji, Hakuba Saguru & Hattori Heiji & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: AU-gust 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860001
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd.

Saguru smiled softly as he listened to Kaito as he regaled him of his many tricks and deceits.

It had been too long since he’d last seen his friend. 

Even after having rested for a while, having found Kaito and joining him in this chosen resting spot as they watched Shinichi and the Famines do their work, Saguru still felt tired. 

He knew, in the back of his mind, that it was due to the fact that his job wasn’t finished. None of their jobs were. He’s sure Kaito was keeping track of progress of Conquest, the same way he’s doing with War. 

It might be the end, but it wasn’t over. Not yet. At least, not until Heiji arrives. 

“Hey, there you guys are,” said Shinichi as he made his way over to them, voice as soft and gentle as the early autumn winds. 

“Shinichi! Nice job!” Kaito greeted enthusiastically, raising his hand up to high-five. Saguru smiled at his boundless energy. Shinichi shook his head, but was smiling genially and slapped his hand against Kaito’s.

“I just help things along.”

Shinichi turned to him to give a greeting nod which he returned. 

They were used to him being tired.

They were all made for this, but it was always entertaining to see just how much Kaito enjoyed the things he did. It was probably due to his nature as a trickster. He was part of the Conquests, but Kaito played a much more subtle role than his rank would suggest. Skillfully crafting deception and confusion, all of which aided in Conquest’s progress. 

A light tap on his shoulder got Saguru’s attention. He turned to see that it was Shinichi.

“Still tired?” He asked kindly.

“He’s always tired,” Kaito replied for him like the brat he is. 

Sometimes he wondered if he was meant for War. Kaito and the others would reassure him if he ever brought it up. And he knew his place among his ranks, he knew he was appreciated, needed, essential. But none of the others seemed to ever get as tired as he does at the end. He wondered if he would be less tired in other ranks. 

Then again, he might just be inconsequential entirely if he was amongst the other ranks. 

He knew his strengths. His mind, his strategies, his forethought. 

Everything that made him perfect to be an Aspect of War. Even now, he’s still connected to his rank, some of which were still actively making sure War progressed as planned. And things have sped up considerably now that Famine has joined them.

“How long do you think Heiji will take?” 

Kaito flopped back down to sit beside him, leaning into his space like a cat soaking up warmth. Saguru let him. In part because of how tired he was, but also because he was used to Kaito doing this. 

“It might take a while.” Shinichi answered, “There’s a lot more to do this time around.”

“Whoops?” Kaito said. 

By this point he’s already lazily resting his head on Saguru’s shoulder, his whole body draped against Saguru’s side. It was like having a blanket that was meling onto you as well as off of you too. Saguru reached over to pat his head gently.

“It just meant you did a good job.” He said, finally joining the conversation. “Your deception has worked on a much wider scale than it had before previously. Of course there was a lot more to do this time.” Because it should be stated that Kaito and the rest of the Aspect of Conquest had done a spectacular job.

Kaito hummed and rubbed his cheek against his shoulder. An apology. Probably. 

Not that it was needed. Regardless of how well Conquest did this time, he would still be just as tired as he had been during previous Endings. 

“Heeey!!!” 

A shout rang out and they all turned to look. Heiji stood a bit of a distance away from them, making his way over, waving his arm over his head to make sure they didn't miss. 

Not that it was possible to miss an Aspect of Death. 

Decorated all over Heiji’s arms, legs, neck, his entire body really, were precious gems set in shining metals. For Heiji specifically, it was gold and warm green. Bangles clinked against each other when he waved. The rest of the jewelry, also tinkling and sparkling as he moved towards them. As expected of someone who worked for Hades.

Of the four of them, his outfit probably changed the most often. 

He wondered if the inhabitants ever noticed how much resources they put into innovating warfare.

Regardless, now that Heiji has arrived, Saguru began to feel some of his strength return to him. Wars were dying down. Everything was. Everything was dying. 

Of course, it was much harder to wage war when you are dead. 

Saguru smiled, feeling a bit more energetic than before, and raised his arm up to wave back at Heiji.

“Took you long enough,” he teased as Heiji got to them.

The Aspect of Death simply rolled his shoulders, rubbing at the back of his neck, massaging it. 

“Shut upppp, c’mon I took the early shift just so I can get off early and find you guys,” Heiji complained, “and this is the welcome I get?”

“Ignore him, he’s been grumpy the entire time.” Kaito said.

“How have you been?” Shinichi said.

“Same old, same old,” Heiji said, “there’s a lot this time around... good job.” 

He looked at the rest of us as he said.

“Well, it was a team effort,” Shinichi said cheekily.

Saguru huffed out a chuckle, even if it was true. 

He turned to look at the sky as Heiji caught up with the rest of them. Red and yellow and orange, like the whole world was engulfed in flames. Saguru smiled at the thought.

There have been many ends. Just as there were many worlds.

And Saguru knows that through it all, his friends will remain, just as he will. Because there will be many more worlds to come. Just as there will be many more ends to bring forth. 

And who else would do it, if not them?

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like me to expand on this fic, please leave a comment below.


End file.
